Mercury Antares
still kinda under construction <:3 About Mercury is a member of the TurtleBrook server. They live in a lighthouse and have an affinity for sunflowers. If you dig deeper, there's a lot more than what meets the eye. Lore Mercury is the child of Aestolla and Caspien, a goddess and shapeshifter respectively. They grew up rather removed from their biological family, living with their father's friends Phoebe, Verity, and Xifa instead. The four of them lived on an apple orchard, where Merc learned to become skilled in living off the land and loving nature as it is. Caspien would occasionally visit, though never enough for one to really say he was "around." Aestolla was completely out of the picture. That is, until they turned 12. Mercury's powers awoke in a rather violent matter, taking them into a form known as 'Supernova' during their sleep, exhausting their abilities and terribly wounding their body. After this event, they were told the truth about their family; that their mother is Aestolla. they were moved to a lighthouse on an island protected by her. They lived here for a while and practiced control of their abilities. On the eve of their 14th birthday, their half-brother on Caspien's side, Lawrence, made a deal with Herobrine, God of destruction, and cursed Mercury into a state of dormancy. Their heart hardened over into a relic made of solorium and what appeared to be the galaxy itself. The only way they could awaken is if someone were to come in contact with the relic. And, years later, that's exactly what happened. Zrak Arc Merc had little involvement during this arc, though they did end up being one of the ones who helped free Phobos from Zrak. They are also one of few scutes Phobos talked to in the first few months of the aftermath. Farkas Debacle PROGRESS Mercury is currently under the stress of knowing "Farkas" is back in Estoreia, and is actively trying to avoid him. Weapons They have an anchor, Pyxis Nautica. Forged from diamond, solorium, and brine stone, it takes hold of their hydrokinesis in addition to being a very powerful weapon without the magic. Abilities Shapeshifting Merc has the ability to shapeshift, as this was inherited from Caspien. They have the biggest grasp on these abilities since they've been aware of them since very early childhood. Merc can shapeshift into any animal they please, though their favorites are frogs. They can also shapeshift into other people, and use this ability to not be noticed by people they don't know. Hydrokinesis This is one of the more unstable abilities they have, though they still have a decent grasp on it. They're capable of moving small sections of oceans, often turning them into large hand-shaped pillars. Dimension Hopping Though it can be grueling, Merc can effectively retreat into their own pocket world, as well as other dimensions. Most commonly, they jump from Estoreia, where their base is, to Turtlebrook, for essentials and the occasional meetup with friends, though these are sparse due to their reclusive nature. Supernova Merc has little to no control over this ability. They take on a form nearly identical to Aestolla's and lose nearly all control over themself, causing catastrophy upon their opponent. This is VERY rare, and has only happened once since Merc first discovered their godly lineage when they were 12. Relationships Aestolla Aestolla is Merc's mom, though their relationship is a bit rocky. They love one another, but Merc is no doubt resentful for not having known Aestolla was their mother for so long. As Merc ages the two get through this patch with more ease. Phoebe Merc was essentially raised by Phoebe due to Aestolla's duties as a goddess. They are very close as family and Merc can trust her with anything, really. Amelia Amelia is Merc's familiar and one of their best friends. She lives with them in the lighthouse, in her words, "So they don't get lonely, silly!" Gli Gli is the first person Merc met in Turtlebrook. The two are dating babey!! Gazzaway Gazzaway is an ally to Excelsior, as well as a friend of Merc's. Other details are sparse. Einar Merc and Einar know one another and consider each other allies. Trivia * their right eye is permanently damaged from the supernova when they were 12 * they are VERY ashamed of all the effects on their body being a demigod has caused. this is why they hide their right eye with fringe and, on occasion, an eyepatch * merc is very elusive and spends most of their time at their lighthouse. as a result many of the interactions between them and other scutes are non-canon. this is a notable juxtaposition to Maine, their player, who can be considered one of the more social scutes. * a few scutes consider maine to be scary [ :( ]. merc's outwardly intimidating and stoic facade is a direct reference to this. Category:Characters Category:Main personas